


A Lions Heart

by Angel_kitty96



Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_kitty96/pseuds/Angel_kitty96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary as the first chapter as it was quite long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lions Heart

As a young child no older the five Jungkook was taken away from his family and forced into extreme painful experiments. He'd been injected with so many foreign liquids scientists were hoping one would take to his body but they were disappointed.

They kept trying not caring about the damage it did to the child's body. After awhile they got tired and striped him of his name. Jungkook was now patient zero. He was the first to be tested on and not the last.

But unknowingly something did take to his body. The DNA of a lion. When the news spread around the lab the creators were proud. They started taking children at night and injecting them with the same liquids. Sadly while certain DNA did take to the kids they could not do a full change; the ones that were able to partial change were kept while the other were disposed of. Over the years patient zero was their only success of the Hydra company. 

Another branch of the company did different experiments that were a success. Making it possible for men to carry a child. Kids were injected with a serum and were raised under careful eyes. It was not long before the government found out about the experiments that the company was shut down. Kids were returned back to parents with a government tracker in them as they were different than others. While everyone was set free one was not. 

Patient zero was sent to the city zoo as he was mistaken as a normal lion. He has been in his lion form so long he forgot how to shift. Now he is the Zoo's money maker as he is a solid white lion the first of his kind. Enter four interns, two who were experiments and two who were normal beings each one ends up being captivated by the lion.


End file.
